One Shot Story: An Untainted Cat
by A Cup of Zebra
Summary: As Catwoman's successor, Sally Hawtorn thinks she has everything under control. With running the Hawtorn Enterprises and dealing with the men who swoon over her, Sally shows to have an unbreakable attitude that makes her fresh on the field, but will it last?


This intentionally terrible ficlet was written on 6/1/2011 by team member Sharmila:

Introductions:

Hi! I'm Sally Hawtorn! And I live in the upper class parts of Gotham.

I'm super rich!

Richer than Bruce Wayne! My lover and enemy!

He and I have a love-hate relationship!

I own my company called Hawtorn Enterprises!

And I'm secretly Catwomen's successor.

Only that my Catwoman suit is more to expose so Batman can fall for my womanly figure! ;D

I usually take down enemies by night and be just rich and succesful during the day!

I also have a butler called...

Alfred...

DUN!

Story:

One day I was up in my office looking at the view from my window. All of the sudden Brune Wayne came in and said that he loved me and he didn't want to fight anymore!

I was hard and stubborn. I HAVE trust issuses because OF MY PAST.

Bruce Wayne doesn't undertsand!

I told him to back off and I tossed my important papers at him!

Bruce Wayne didn't budge. He told me he could make it up by taking me to DINNER!

He tried to grab my arm, but I slapped him across the face so hard that my nails hit his face...and made a cut near his ear...er eye.

Bruce Wayne growled and stepped out of my office...

"Meow", I said.

Bruce Wayne left my office and called Alfred saying that he wanted to be picked up. He was having the worse day and needed to go to the BAR...

I continued working in my office until break time, then I headed out into my car and changed into my suit.

Then, I walked out of my car and looked around to see if anyone saw me!

Bruce Wayne happened to be looking in my direction after calling his butler...

I sweared and starting rooning away!

Bruce Wayned CHASED after me!

Hear I am in broad daylight, running through the streets filled with people in my Catwoman suit. I was soOoOoO embarassed!

I ran into an ally! In the shadows, nobody could see me. I was good at that.

Bruce Wayne ran passed the allyway trying to look for me...

So, later that night, I stalked the areas of Gotham City, having nothing to do...

Later that night, I decided to invade a museum to steal a painting with my WHITE AZZ CAT!

Nobody could see her anyway!

Batman suddenly crashed through the museum's windows because he was fighting TEH JOHKER!

TEH JOHKER Was Laughing his head off, beating Batman with a stick!

I wanted to get into the fight, but I wanted to steal that painting with my WHITE AZZ CAT.

"Alright, kitty. Try to PRY open that case with the painting!"

The kitty said...

"Meow."

And I said...

"Good luck."

I flipped away.

My WHITE AZZ CAT just sat there and licked its AZZ.

Batman punched TEH JOHKER left and right. And TEH JOHKER started to bleed!

I was going to have the white kitty turn into this superhuman talking...cat, because apparently, Catwoman's cat understands her...

JOHKER ran from Batman and ran into me laughing and saying how he always wanted a kitty to hold and love.

I said we can "DO IT" in the back of the museum.

JOHKER said that he would love to, but Batman was going to ring his neck!

I punched JOHKER in the face and his makeup started rubbing on my outfit...

I punched him a couple of times, trying to reveal his true face...

But, Batman came in and stared at the both of US.

"Batman, it's not what it looks like!"

JOHKER said, "Yes it IS!

Batman stared punching me in the stomach.

The JOHKER laughed and escaped!

I was near the edge of the museum's window and I tripped and broke the glass window...hanging on the ledge for DEER life!

Batman reached out his hand and said, "Reach, Sally, reach! You have to trust me!"

I said, "No! I don't trust anyone. That's how I am! I can take care of myself!

Batman said, "Fool, you'll diee!"

I said, "No, you idiot!"

Batman said, "Don't do this! I love you!"

Tears started fooming in my eyes.

"You do!"

I said...

Batman said, "YeeesSsSs!"

So, I let Batman pull me up from the window.

And he kissed me on the lisp.

My white kitty watched.

Batman was a great kisser. D:

Suddenly, I pulled at Batman's wig, er...I MEAN, his mask...to reveal Bruce Wayne's face!

Bruce gasped dramatically.

He jumped out the window!

And I watched him.

But, he saw me change when he was still Bruce, didn't he?

I watched as Batman swung away while the sun was rising.

Bruce Wayne comes in his house and takes his suit off and gives it to Alfred...

Alfred: Long day, sir? You must be tired.

Bruce Wayne: NO SH-!

The end.

5 Stars if you want me to continue the story!

Click here to view the main cahracter Sally - O

*Shows an anime character*

*Shows an anime character with a few noticable Photoshop changes*


End file.
